


Mahou Shoujo

by PoisonusButterCups



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonusButterCups/pseuds/PoisonusButterCups
Summary: Reader is a basically a magical girl, she is also a middle schooler. If you haven't read the manga "magical girl site"(or at least watched the anime) then you won't understand JACK SHIT.(Also some AU skeleboi's are in the story too I just don't know how to put the AU's in the tags ;_;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing on this website so I basically have zero clue what i'm doing.
> 
> AU's included:  
> Undertale  
> Underfell  
> Underswap  
> Swapfell  
> Horrortale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing on this website so I basically have zero clue what i'm doing 
> 
> AU's included:  
> Underfell  
> Underswap   
> Swapfell  
> Horrortale
> 
> EDIT: I FINALLY FOUND OUT HOW TO PUT THE AU'S IN THE TAGS

You sighed, everything was complicated, you hated those administrators so damn much. You stared at your stick, it was a pocet knife, if you were to cut yourself and make others drink your blood, it would be like they never had any injuries. Sadly it takes away some of your life span so you can't help everyone out, you stared at the pictures you held in your hands feeling yourself tear up. You missed them, you make sure to have their sticks with you at all times. You got up from your bed and made your way outside to get the mail after doing so you head back inside to see what letters you recieved. Junk, junk, junk, some more junk, and a letter saying that rent was due this month.

You needed to move since the owners seemed to hate you and kept raising the rent. The job you had at the grocery store may be good, but it wasn't good enough to pay the rent. Luckly you found an ad saying how someone needed a roommate, it was alot more cheaper and was closer to your school so it was worth it! You planned going there awhile ago but couldn't because of school and all. You planned to go tomorrow since today was Friday. You changed into your pyjamas and climbed into bed. 

*time skip*

You waking up was a start, you realized that you were gonna go to the place to see if they are still in need of a roommate so you got out of bed and went to go take a shower. After that, you put on your (F/C) baggy sweater, a black skirt, your white stockings that went up to your thighs, and a pair of black shoes.You brushed your (H/C) hair and had breakfeast after that. Adjusting the eyepad on your right eye, you were about to leave, not before remembering to grab your purse that contained your sticks, waterbottle, phone, and pills. It wasn't long before you found the place you were looking for, you could hear multiple voices behind the door.

'It's ok (Y/N)...You can do it...' You thought to yourself before letting a shaky breath out and knocking on the door. Not too long after, someone seemed to have opened the door, that someone was a skeleton monster. You visibly flinched, you have almost forgotten how ther barrier had broken five years ago. 

Before you arrived~

Sans was having a normal day, as usual, bickering could be heard from the kitchen. When he heard a knock on the door he thought it was the neighbors here to complain about them being too loud. Of course, no one went to open the door so he decided to be the one to open it. When he did he didn't see anyone but when he looked down he saw a little girl with a eyepad and a (F/C) sweater on. Sans watched as the child flinched but he ignored it and kept his calm expression.

 

"Sup kiddo, ya need something?" 


	2. Chapter 2

You stared at the skeleton, trying to say something, but after a moment you finally had the courage to speak to the skeleton.  _"Um I was wondering if the room was still available?"_ You said, the skeleton looked at you with a confused expression "yes?" The skeleton said.  _"I was wondering if I would be able to buy it"_ you said, "buy it? I don't mean ta be rude but aren' cha a bit too young?" The skeleton said.  _"I may be young, but i'm out of options, I have the right amount to pay you"_ You said as you opened your purse and held out the money to him.

He looked wide eyed at you before letting out a sigh, "fine, you can live here, just tell me when you will be movin in" he said.  _"actually I was wondering if I could move in today"_ you said, "today? I don't mind" the skeleton said. You nodded and turned to leave, "oh wait! Kiddo I realized I haven't introduced myself!" He said, that caused you to turn back around to face him. He winked at you, somehow "the names Sans, Sans the skeleton" he said as he offered his boney hand to you. You always were observant, you ended up grabbing his wrisk and flipping over his hand to reveal a whoopee cushion, you stared at it blankly before looking at him in the eye,  _"my name is (Y/N)"_ you said as turning to walk back home.

Sans was shocked and a little terrified, he was able to catch a glimpse of your states.

(Y/N)

LV: 10

ATK: 50

DEF: 80

*Strong enough to take down both monsters and humans

Oh lord Sans hoped he picked the right choice of letting you stay here.

*time skip*

You let out a tired sigh, you were done packing and all you had to do is take it to the location it needs to go. Problem is that it will take awhile and you will have to take multiple trips just to take everything. You held your teddy bear in your arms, teddy always was there for you after all, you opened your purse and took out a particular stick, the stick was in the shape of a gun. You got a perfect angle of both you and the boxes before pulling the trigger, all of a sudden you and your things were outside Sans house. The Gun was a stick that allowed you to teleport when the trigger is pulled.

You realized that your eye was bleeding and quickly wiped away the blood on your sleeve, you waited for your hair to become normal as it became a length longer and was a red color at the tips. After waiting you turned back to normal and walked up to the door before knocking. Sans once again opened the door, and saw you, "heya kiddo, you sure got here quicker than I expected" he said as he stared at you suspiciously. " _A friend helped me out"_ you lied, Sans looked like he still didn't believe you, which he didn't, but didn't question any further. "Well then kiddo, come on in, i'll move in your things" Sans said, You just nodded before stepping in.

Sans, with a snap of his fingers, your things teleported into that room, he turned around and shut the door. You walked into the living room and then all eyes were on you. Not too long after, Sans walked in, "aight everyone this is our new roommate, (Y/N)" Sans said as he pat your head, you blushed slightly at the geasture, _"my name is (Y/N) I hope I can get along with you all"_ you said as you hugged teddy slightly tighter. "WOWIE! IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU TINY HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" A tall looking skeleton said, you flinched at the loudness of his voice making you hug teddy tighter. "A HUMAN?" Another loud voice said, suddenly in your vision was another skeleton, this one looked like Sans if he was cosplaying as Papyrus.

"MWEHEHE! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE!" He yelled in your face, it caused you to slightly waiver but did your best to remain calm. "Nice ta meet cha sweetheart the names Red" you turned to see another skeleton who looked pretty edgy, you just nodded at him, "Sup honey, names Stretch" you looked over to see a skeleton in an orange hoodie smoking a cigarette. "By the way Sans ya realize that Boss ain't gonna be too happy seeing a human here right?" Red said, all of a sudden you heard loud stomping "WHY DO I HEAR SO MUCH NOISE?" An angry voice screeched, you turned to see yet another skeleton who looked taller than Papyrus, he also looked like he shopped at hot topic. "Boss, we're jus here greet'n the new roommate" Red said with sweat rolling down his skull, how does that work? 

''Boss'' turned to face you and his face turned into a scowl, "HOW DARE YOU BRING A FILTHY HUMAN INTO MY HOME?" He yelled, his words caused you to start to squeeze teddy _, "p-please don't raise your voice at me"_ you said. "ME? STOP RAISING MY VOICE AT YOU? HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH HUMAN!" He said, you began to shake which didn't go unnoticed, "THAT'S RIGHT HUMAN! COWER UNDER ME! BE AFRAID!" He said with a cackle. You tried your best to not look at anyone as your breath became quick, "EDGE! YOU SHOULDN'T SAY THAT! THAT'S MEAN!" Blue shouted. "OH HUSH YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A ROYAL GUARD! AFTER ALL THIS HUMAN IS PATHETIC, WEAK, AND A COWARD!" Edge said, that was your breaking point, you fell onto the ground and used your hands to cover your head. 

_"P-Please don't raise your voice at me! S-Stop raising your voice at me please!"_ you said, everyone watched in shock as you quickly opened your purse, took out a pill bottle, and poured pills into your hand before putting them in your mouth. You grabbed your water bottle and drank some watter to gulp down the pills, you he put away the pill bottle and your water bottle. You slowly got up from the floor and grabbed teddy too, " _I apologize i'm not really myself when I don't take my medication"_ you said. Edge scoffed and said "REALLY HUMAN? YOU ARE WEAKER THAN I THOUGHT!" You glared at him and took out your stick/pocket knife pointing it at his throat. "HUMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING POINTING THAT RED RECTANGUALR OBJECT AT ME?" Edge said, you glared at him before flicking it open, the cold metal of the blade touching Edges throat which immediately made him shut up. From the corner of your eyes you could see reds eye het brighter, not wanting any trouble, you flicked it back closed and put it away.

 

" _Sans could you show me where my room is?"_ you asked Sans,

**Author's Note:**

> And that dear readers, was chapter one :3


End file.
